


Knight Terrors

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Gay Richie Tozier, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Pennywise is His Own Warning (IT), Richie Tozier Has a Crush on Eddie Kaspbrak, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie encounters it for the first time
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 28





	Knight Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic based on an idea I've had for ages. Essentially it chapter one, but the way I would have written the story. I may post other encounters with the rest of the losers in the future, but I had the clearest image of this one. I have no beta, and wrote this in half an hour, so there's bound to be a typo or two. Enjoy!

Richie doesn't remember falling asleep, but he gets woken up by tapping on his window. While he fumbles around for his glasses, a blurry shape steps into his room, and picks something up off the floor, handing it to him. He pulled on what turned out to be his glasses and burst out laughing from Eddie's expression.

"Sir spageds! Have you come to rescue me from the evil clutches of my bed" he crooned in an (admittedly) terrible British accent, fluttering his eyelashes.

"No dickhead, I'm here because you owe me five dollars".

"No, I don't owe you any money, I paid for ice cream twice last week, that was six bucks. If anything you owe me money".

"Ice cream doesn't count as paying me back, we talked about this, I need that five dollars by tomorrow!"

"Chill Ed's, you're gonna give yourself a fucking heart attack at this rate".

"Jackass! Don't tell me to chill".

Oh SHIT! Eddie just fucking pinned him to the bed and proceeded to sit on top of his chest. It's okay Richie, stay calm and get him off of you immediately and this will be fine.

"I'm used to your mom sitting on my face not my ribs spaghetti, you're crushing me".

"Oh, I am?" Eddie then proceeded to grab a fistfull of Richie's hair and yanked. Something high pitched and needy fell out of Richie's mouth, and he wanted to crawl into a hole and die as soon as possible. "But you like that, don't you, you freak".

"What!"

Sudden the weight on Richie's chest was heavier than before, as there was a snarling fucking Wolfman instead of Eddie.

"I know what you really want, you dirty dirty boy. It's a shame you're a queer, but it's even worse that you're so desperate for it. What would poor sweet Eddie think of you, knowing that this is what you want? I'd bet you would love to let Patrick have his way with you, hmm? Either way, it's gonna get you killed."

Richie felt his stomach churn, drowning in his own shame. He sure as hell didn't want Patrick anywhere near him, but he probably deserved it, after all fags like him don't deserve to live according to the whole goddamn town.

There was a gentle knock on his bedroom door, followed by a, "Richie, dinner's ready".

Richie woke up and bolted to the bathroom, the contents of his stomach splashing into the toilet, tears running down his face. His mom opened the door and gently rubbed a few circles on his back.

"Night terror?"

Right, Richie had gotten awful night terrors his whole life, and that's all this was too.

It couldn't have been real


End file.
